


Have You Ever

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blame Jinyoung, Blame Ye Eun too, Fluff, He is Psychometric - Freeform, I have a big crush on all of them, Kisses, M/M, Wonpil please react to Jinyoungs drama, jaepil, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Wonpil watches his best friend's drama and Jae catches him giggling about it. They talk about Park Jinyoung and Shin Ye Eun's kissing scenes.But is it all just talking that they did?





	Have You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I blame He is Psychometric for this. And blame the other Got7 members because I know they'd clown Jinyoung about it. Then I saw a tweet saying she wants to see Wonpil's reaction to his best friend's kissing scene.
> 
> Or maybe just blame my working schedule, blame my boss for changing our schedule to 4pm to midnight but I rendered over time until 5am and watched He is Psychometric episode 8.

Jae walks out of his room at two in the morning only to find Wonpil in the living room, hugging a throw pillow, biting his lower lip and giggling at his cellphone screen.

“Why are you still awake?” He asks as he strides towards the kitchen. “And why are you here instead of in your room?”

The younger does not respond and continues to stare at his phone. Jae throws a pillow at him after getting a glass of water, making Wonpil drop his phone.

He whines and Jae just laughs.

"What are you giggling about?"

Wonpil grins and gets his phone again. "Nothing." He shrugs. "I just found something to tease Jinyoung with."

Wondering what it is, Jae knits his eyebrows and walk towards the younger.

"What is it?"

"I'm watching his drama."

"Oh!" Jae's eyebrows raise. "The one where he's paired with Ye Eun? Our Shoot Me girl?"

"Yeah." Wonpil nods. "She's really good. And oh!" He flips his head to look at Jae who just sat beside him and smiles widely again. "They kissed."

"For real?" Jae asks with wide eyes. He puts his glass down and scoots closer to the younger and asks him to play the kissing scene again.

"This is their second kiss. The first one was on the rooftop."

Wonpil proceeds to explain how the first kissing scene happened. How his best friend, Jinyoung, did it without some warning. He even recites Jinyoung's line before the kiss. Then he giggles.

They talk about the second kiss after that. If it's romantic to kiss while the snow is slowly falling over them. And how Ye Eun held Jinyoung's hand, causing the latter to realize how she actually feels, and how she didn't push Jinyoung away like their first kiss.

"As expected from our Actor Park." Jae nods. "Do you think they'll have another kiss? Like more than a peck or a close-lipped one?"

Wonpil glances at his phone and shrugs. "Do you think Jinyoung got nervous?" He looks back at Jae. "I mean if he does an open kiss, wouldn't he be nervous? We've been banned from dating, right? So he might have thought about how would the kiss go; if he'd be able to deliver it properly. Did he practice? But how would he practice? Do they practice the kiss scene together or they just let themselves go with the flow?"

The older chuckles. "I'm not his best friend. How should I know? You must ask him."

"Have you ever kissed a girl more than a peck?" Jae's eyes widen a bit from being taken aback by the sudden question. Wonpil drops his shoulders and averts his gaze. "Well, you've had girlfriends so I guess you've had."

"Why the sudden question?"

The younger shrugs. "I was just thinking that what if we get casted for a drama? And it has kissing scenes? Or what if we need to act for our own MVs again and it includes a kissing scene?"

Jae smirks as an idea pops out. He holds the backrest of the couch to lean closer to the younger. He just wants to tease him but he is startled when Wonpil faces him that his hand slides a bit and he loses his support, making him fall forward. His lips brush at the side of the shorter's. It isn't even half of Wonpil's lips but it still is a part of his lips. Basically, he just accidentally kissed the younger.

Wonpil stays still with eyes wide open. Jae slowly straightens up. He takes a gulp and thinks. Would apologizing and saying that it was an accident be the best thing to do? Or would playing it cool like it was nothing better?

The latter would make him seem like a douche but he doesn't want to look pathetic either from making an accident like that. So he chooses to play it cool and makes up an excuse of why it happened instead. His supposed-to-be-joke might now just become a real suggestion.

"Do you want to practice?"

Wonpil's eyes flutter. He stares at Jae blankly as he tries to process what the older just said.

"I mean," Jae chews on his lower lip for a second, "we might just get to do those things sooner or later. And you're worried if you're gonna mess the kiss up. So you... wanna practice?"

The younger doesn't budge. He only breathes and blinks.

Not getting any response, Jae slowly leans in. His gaze wanders from the younger's lips to his eyes, and back to his lips again. Wonpil doesn't move as Jae continues to advance. He doesn't know why he's doing it. He can just walk away or apologize instead. He knows that. Yet, his body seems to have a mind of its own. Or perhaps, what he's trying to do rationally, is just a small part of his subconscious telling it to him but what he really wants to do is this. It's like there's a force pulling him in and he can't pull away. He just hopes that he won't look pathetic after this. In other words, hopefully, Wonpil won't hastily stand up and storm in his room and leave the older at the living room. Jae takes a look at the younger's eyes for one last time. Wonpil slowly closes his eyes and the older finally close their distance.

A peck.

He glances at the younger's eyes again. They're still closed. Another peck. Wonpil slowly flips his eyes open and meet Jae's. As he slowly closes them again, he leans in. Jae takes it as a sign to go further. He meets Wonpil's lips and they start softly giving open kisses to each other.

Not long enough, Wonpil rests his forearms on the older's shoulders as he softly plays with his hair. Jae snakes his arm around the younger's waist and pulls him closer. The latter hums and Jae deepens the kiss.

They kiss.

And they kiss.

And they kiss.

And a door shuts.

Wonpil is about to pull away, but Jae's hand finds his face to hold it still and prevent him from stopping their kiss. As if their lips aren't numb yet, the older deepens it again and Wonpil scoots closer, not minding if they were caught just a moment ago. They're caught anyway, and the one who saw them went back to his room so there's no point in stopping the kiss now, Jae thinks.

They don't know what to say about this situation if they'd be confronted tomorrow. Can they say it's just practice? Will they believe it? But before that, who saw them?

Wonpil also thinks about what will happen when the sun rises. How will they act towards the members and to each other. He mentally shakes his head to get the thought away from his mind. Don't think about it, he thinks. For now, he just wants to focus on Jae's lips and savor this moment.

Neither of them knows what the other thinks but both of them actually hope for another practice to happen after this. Perhaps they can practice everyday? Both smile at the thought as they slowly pull away.

"There, I guess you don't need to worry about messing up with kissing scenes."

Wonpil grins as his heart flutters. "My practice partner's great." He bites his lower lip. "I think I'm still lacking, though. So if you won't mind, can we have another practice some other time?"

Jae stares at him with a soft smile and eyes full of fondness. "Gladly."

Jae plants a peck for one last time before they say goodnight and go to their respective rooms. Surely, they'll have a good sleep.

Meanwhile, the youngest among the group, whose face is as red as a tomato, can't go back to sleep after what he witnessed. They have a guesting at After School Club tomorrow, and he needs to have a good sleep. Yet, he can't even close his eyes without the image of his two bandmates kissing appearing on his mind.

So much for having a good sleep for Dowoon.

**Author's Note:**

> That Dowoon and dark circles, I didn't plan on including it. It just came to mind as I wrote the ending. I kept on seeing it on my tl yesterday, too. 😅


End file.
